Le Nouvel Istar
by Elfelmira
Summary: Seulement quelques jours après la fin de la guerre, Harry apprend de ses amis qu'ils se sont servis de lui. Dans sa douleur, un dieu, un Valar le prend en pitié. Ainsi, il va réaparaitre dans un autre monde, où il va réapprendre à vivre malgré la menace de Sauron. Il va découvrir qui il est réellement...un Istar...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous!

j'écris sur Fanfiction pour la première fois! je suis habituellement sur wattpad! Et je peux dire que ça change. Mais on est pas là pour ça, enfin j'imagine.

À vrai dire ça fait longtemps que je souhaite écrire un crossover Harry Potter/Lord of the ring. Et enfin je vais le faire! Bien que j'ai beaucoup d'idées, enfin je pense, j'accueillerai chaque idées nouvelles ou conseils. Ça me semble important pour avancer!

Enfin bref, passons! je sais que cette introduction est courte mais je le répete: je ne suis pas habituée et je ne sais pas encore quoi annoncer en début de chapitre, alors je pense m'en contenter pour le moment! Et maintenant, place au chapitre!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tolkien et à Rowling!

Attention, il peut y avoir de la violence!!! Vous voilà prevenu!

*

 **Prologue**

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Son esprit ne suivait plus ce qu'il ce passait. C'était impossible! N'est-ce pas? Il était désesperé. L'était-il réellement, d'ailleur? Il ne savait pas...il ne savait plus...depuis combien de temps était-il là, avachi contre le mur, les genous contre son ventre, sa tête posée dessus, les yeux baissés? Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir.

Pourtant tout avait bien fini. La guerre, Voldemort, la victoire...alors où ça avait dérapé? Où?

Un sanglot fit tremblait son corps. Il se sentait pathétique...et loin. Tout le monde l'avait laché...tout le monde...et ce qui ne l'avait pas fait n'était plus de ce monde pour le plaindre. Il était seul face à son destin maudit. Le garçon souffla fort, tentant de réprendre un minimum de fierté. Il se redressa enfin, faisant teinter des chaines. Il grimaça de douleur en regardant les liens qui lui entravaient les chevilles et les poignets. Ç'était bien trop serrée pour sa peau pâle et frêle. Du coup un filet de sang gouttait vers le sol de terre battu.

Il leva la tête, passa une main sur les yeux afin de chasser les dernières larmes et regarda une nouvelle fois sa cellule. Petite, faisant peut-être la taille d'une cabine de toilette ou un peu plus grand. Une simple torche éclairait vaguement la pièce sombre laissant entrevoir un plateau, de nourritures rassies, posé en face de lui, à côté de la porte de fer. Il arqua son corps pour qu'il puisse l'attraper. Il avait faim. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. Il avait été puni parce qu'il n'avait pas crié assez fort pendant sa séance de torture. Rien que ça...

Il secoua la tête, en espérant chasser ces mauvaix souvenirs et entreprit de regarder son repas. Du pain dur et noir, un morceau de viande presque pourri, un verre d'eau. C'était peu mais pour lui c'était un festin. Il le savoura du mieux qu'il pu en continuant d'observait la pièce.

Les murs étaient gris sales, en pierres recouvertes de terre. Le sol n'était que de la terre battue peut confortable et le plafond était assez haut, du moins c'est ce qu'estima le garçon. Après tout il ne s'est jamais levé pour le savoir.

Peu après avoir mangé. Il poussa le plateau loin de lui. Et doucement il se roula en boule dans un mouvement protecteur. Il s'endormit avec un regret. Si seulement il n'avait pas appris la réalité...si seulement ses pseudo amis ne l'avait pas trahis...mais il le savait se regret ne servait à rien. Il aurait été là d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'apprendre n'aurait servis à rien...si seulement il était mort face à Voldemort...

*

Un bruit le reveilla violement. Sursautant, il se redressa. Et déglutit en voyant qui était devant lui. Non! Ça allait recommencer! La douleur, la souffrance! Il était terrifié. Il se retint juste de hurler pour ne pas lui donner une raison de se moquer encore une fois de lui. Alors il rampa difficilement vers le coin de la cellule tentant de se proteger. Il savait que c'était vain mais ça retardait la douleur.

Il le vit s'approcher, lui, son ancien ami...non. Il ne devait plus dire ce mot. Ami. Famille. Des mots interdits. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il était un ami ou sa famille, on le trahissait ou on le laissait seul, ayant rejoint le ciel.

L'homme s'approchant de lui laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur. Terrifiant. Le garçon versa des larmes, sachant ce qu'il allait arriver. Il ferma les yeux attendant les coups. Rien ne vient. Etrange. Mais il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait trop peur.

 _Il a abandonné! Il va me laisser! je serais tranquille aujourd'hui!_ Pensa-t-il en se rassurant, avec un peu d'espoir.

Mais il comprit que quelque chose serait pire aujourd'hui. Son instinct le lui disais. Surtout quand il entendit cette voix susurer à son oreille.

"On attend des gens pour notre réunion, tu verras, tu vas t'amuser!" Il rit devant le visage horrifié du garçon. "Ne t'inquiéte pas. Aujourd'hui nos amis vont venir..."

Le garçon souffla bruyemment. Oui, c'était un mauvaix jour. Ses anciens amis...ils seront là...il allait mourir...il l'esperait en tout cas...mais il voullait mourir rapidement.

"Léve les yeux, le monstre, ton maitre est devant toi!" Ordonna l'homme. Oui, son nom étair maintenant monstre, créature cruelle n'ayant plus le droit d'être nommé par son nom. "On va te briser...aujourd'hui est enfin le jour que j'attendais! Je vivais peut-être que pour ça! Oh oui, le monstre! Ha ha ha! Mais je crois que tu le sais déjà..."

Le reniflement qu'il émit était dégoutant. Le garçon tenta de s'éloigner de l'homme. Mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras et le traina devant lui. Le garçon retient un gémissement. De sa main sous le menton, l'homme releva sa tête afin qu'il puisse le voir dans les yeux.

"Je me demande vraiment si les Dursleys sont allés aussi loin?" Se demanda-t-il. Ce n'était pas une question, le garçon le savait. "Non. Je pense pas. Alors tout va bien!"

Le garçon entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient de sa cellule. Non! Les voilà! Il trembla de tout son corps, de plus en plus, sans pouvoir s'arreter. La porte s'ouvrit. Il vit deux personnes entrer. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Il ne voulait pas les reconnaitre. Il entendait les voix de ses "invités" mais il n'arrivait plus à distinguer les mots. Il était terrifié. Pourquoi? Il voulait crier. Pourquoi? Il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi? Pourquoi le malheur semblait s'acharner sur lui? On ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille. Il partirai loin et ne reviendrai pas...oui, c'est ça, il s'enfuirai de ce monde. Mais c'était impossible. Les larmes quittèrent ses yeux rendant flou sa vision et les formes, il ne s'en préocupa pas.

 _Loin, y a-t-il un moyen de partir? Loin ce monde cruel. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça? Rien! je les ai sauvé! Alors pourquoi?_ Voilà ce qu'il se répetait en boucle, se raccrochant à ses phrases.

Les mouvements dans sa direction mirent fin à ses sombres pensées. Non! Pas maintenant! Il n'était pas pret à recevoir la douleur. Pour se donner du courage il chantonna. Il ne savait plus d'où venait ce chant mais il le réconfortait. Ça ne semble pas plaire aux trois hommes. Il reçu un coup, de pied ou de poing , il ne savais pas, sur le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. Pas grave, il avait l'habitude. Mais il arreta tout de même de chanter attendant la suite. Mais une sensation étrange le submergea. Il vit un des hommes poser un genou à côté de lui. Il sentit sa main sur sa joue. Le garçon trembla à cette caresse. Il entendit l'homme murmurer qu'il avait une beauté glaciale ou quelque chose comme ça. Le garçon tremblait trop pour bien comprendre. La main de l'homme glissa le long de son corps. Maintenant le garçon comprit.

Ses yeux se ferment. Il ne voulait pas voir. Rien sentir. Ses larmes inondaient ses joues. Il comprenait sa situation. Il comprenait l'horreur de sa torture. Bien pire que les autres...il voulait mourir...

*

La Mort le ressentit. Ce desespoir. Jamais encore elle en avait ressentit, une si profonde envie de mourir. Une âme était morte mais le corps vivait. Jamais encore une telle situation c'est produite. La Mort comprit alors. Une âme pure et innocente avait disparue.

Voulant comprendre, elle alla sur le lieu de ce desespoir. Et elle y vit tout. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle rage contre les hommes. Elle vit ce garçon pur et innocent brisé par la folie des hommes. Elle savait qui il était, tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour ce monde. Et voilà comment il était remercié. Tout ça pour son pouvoir et son argent? La Mort était dégoutée. Mais elle voulait sauver ce garçon. Elle se surprit elle-même en se sentant si proche de lui.

Pourtant elle ne le connaissait pas. Ou alors...se pourrait-il que...? Non. Impossible! Elle commença à ressentir un doute. Seulement pour avoir le cœur net, elle devrait le toucher. Et après ce qu'il avait vécu, elle ne savait pas sa réaction. Elle qui était invisible, était sûre que ce garçon pouvait la voir. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ses yeux émeraudes emplis de larmes la regardaient avec peur, désespoir et bonheur. Ces émotions si différentes lui firent mal au cœur. Elle attendit que les boureaux du garçon soient partis.

Elle descendit, toucha le sol. Sa cape noire voleta un instant avant de retomber sur son dos gracieusement. La Mort envoya un drap sur lui afin de couvrir son corps dévétu. Il la regarda avec espoir mais il ne parla pas, surement n'en avait-il pas le droit.

"Mon enfant, je suis la Mort." En voyant son regard, elle le rassura. " Tu n'es pas encore pret à mourir, tu es bien trop jeune. Je veux que tu vives! Or cette vie n'est pas pour toi. Non, je veux dire ce monde n'est pas pour toi."

Elle se baissa doucement, elle sentit un pincement au cœur quand elle le vit reculer.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal au contraire." Le garçon sera le drap contre lui. "Je viens t'aider, mais avant tout je dois te toucher le front." Elle vit sa panique. " Juste ton front, mon enfant. Laisse moi faire...il faut que j'en sois sûre."

Etrangement, il ne bougea plus malgré ses tremblement. Elle tendit la main aussi doucement que possible. À peine la main fut posée qu'une lumière bleue glacée l'entoura la laissant émerveillée. Elle secoua la tête pour ce reprendre. La Mort avait sentit cette sensation une seule fois dans sa vie. Émue, elle se rappella de cette lointaine époque. Puis elle fixa le garçon brisé. Celui-ci était son descendant, il avait hérité de son grand pouvoir de glace. Il méritait une famille or ici il ne l'aurait jamais. Mais là-bas...oui, il pourrait avoir cet amour. Elle les avait observé après tout, elle connaissait leur gentillesse. Elle sourit, la Mort savait maintenant quoi faire.

"Mon enfant, tu es le descendant d'Ignotus Peverell, tu as hérité de son grand pouvoir de glace ainsi que son intelligence." Elle voyait le visage interloqué du garçon. "Tu mérites une nouvelle vie mais ici tu ne l'auras pas. Je vais donc te changer de monde, où tu trouveras une véritable famille. Mais tu devras accomplir un devoir pour l'obtenir: aider dans la tache de sauver ce pays d'un mage noir. Mais cette fois tu ne seras pas seul..."

Elle sentit le garçon tremblait mais il hocha la tête. Il était d'accord! La Mort était remplie de joie.

"Mais là-bas tu ne pourras t'appeller Harry Potter." Continua-t-elle. "Alors, si tu acceptes je te nommerais Nathanaël Peverell." Nouveau hochement de tête de sa part. "Pour que tu sois un minimum pret je vais te donner la connaissance de ce pays appelé Terre du Milieu." Ses yeux vides eurent un éclat, rapide mais présent. "Enfant, tu es le seul à pouvoir me voir, grâce à Ignotus. Là-bas, je pourrais donc t'aider un peu. Mais que très peu par contre. A la Terre du Milieu on me nomme 'Valar', l'équivalent des dieux. Es-tu toujours d'accord?"

Le garçon bougea légerement et esquissa un sourire timide. Ça rechauffa le cœur de Mort. Elle ne se savait pas aussi émotive! Ça la fit rire sous cape.

"Dans ce monde, les mages sont rares, mais tu t'y habitueras. Des gens te protegeront, je guiderai leurs pas jusqu'à toi! Et je vais même te faire une petite surprise!" Cette fois son rire transperça la limite de ses lèvres. "Alors, enfant, veux-tu quitter ce monde pour un autre?"

Tout en posant la question elle tendit la main. Il fallait qu'il la prenne pour partir au loin. La réaction du garçon fut rapide.

Une vague de magie puissante fit trembler les deux mondes...

*

Et voilà pour le prologue! Un peu court, non? Dites moi, si vous voulez bien sur, ce que vous en pensez! Je suis toujours pour écouter (lire) les commentaires!

Au plaisir de vous revoir pour la suite!!!


	2. 1- Arrivée Ressentie

Bonjour à tous!

Je vous ai manqué? Parce que moi oui. Comme dans le prologue, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire alors je vais reter formelle: super!

Il faut savoir que j'adore Boromir, donc il ne mourra pas. J'ai dit. J'adapterai donc l'histoire avec lui en plus. Justement l'histoire ce passe au début des "Deux Tours", donc voilà.

Je vais d'ailleurs répondre aux différentes questions posées. Et bien sur je vous remercie pour ces questions et commentaires auxquelles je prends plaisir à répondre.

 **NarcisseYaourt:** Alors oui la Mort fait un cadeau pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ici il est le descendant d'Ignotus, le seul à lui avoir échappé. C'est un peu une sorte d'hommage. Donc oui, Harry va avoir une nouvelle apparence, (en cadeau) mais je laisse un peu secret pour le moment même si on va rapidement le découvrir (surement dans ce chapitre). Après pour les pouvoirs...et bien...surprise! Et par contre je ne pense pas faire d'âme sœur ça ne correspond pas à mes idées. Désolée...

 **PititeVampire:** Et bien, je sais que le début ressemble à beaucoup d'autres histoires, j'en suis consciente (j'en ai moi même lu) , mais je vais diversifier à partir du chapitre 1 et 2. Même si le début ressemble. Je voulais mettre le conteste de l'intrigue. Et puis au niveau du basching des personnages, j'ai fait exprés de les mettre à l'indéfini. On ne les connait pas. Je les appelle toujours "les hommes" ou "son ancien ami" alors non je n'ai pas precisé qui ils étaient. Ni qui sont morts. D'ailleurs, ça retrace exactement l'histoire des livres, j'ai commencé à changer l'histoire après la guerre. Donc Dumby est bel et bien mort. Donc non il n'a rien fait dans cette histoire. (J'entends par là payer Ron etc.) Je l'expliquerai surement par la suite ce qui c'est passé et qui sont-ils (enfin Harry le fera). Voilà, j'espère que j'ai pu répondre à ta question.

Sinon j'espère que le prologue vous a plu, mais si on est là c'est pour la suite, c'est-à-dire le chapitre 1! Joie!!! C'est parti!!!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tolkien et à Rowling.

Attention certaines scènes sont violentes, vous voilà prevenu!

*

 **Chapitre 1: Arrivée Ressentie**

Les quatres compagnons couraient sur les vastes plaines vertes du Rohan. Ils avaient pénetré dans ce territoire vert et rocailleux la veille et maintenant Boromir avait le souffle court. Ils ne s'étaient pas arretés depuis longtemps afin de ratrapper les orcs s'étant emparés des deux Hobbits, Merry et Pippin.

Boromir se sentait coupable de leur capture, tout ça à cause de la corruption de ce maudit anneau. Il avait profité de son inquiétude pour le Gondor pour s'imiscer dans son esprit et lui souffler quelques mauvaises idées. Et ça avait causé la dispertion de la communauté. Puis il n'avait pas pu empecher l'enlevement des deux Hobbits, il avait échappé de peu à la mort grâce à l'arrivé rapide d'Aragorn. Tout ça c'est passé tellement vite... Mais c'était trop tard, les deux n'était plus là. Et ça par sa faute. Même si son roi lui disait le contraire. Et maintenant, ils avançaient afin de les ratrapper avant qu'ils atteignent Isengard.

Boromir n'avait pas l'habitude de courir aussi longtemps: il n'était ni un Elfe, ni un Rodeur entrainé. Alors il ralait. Lui se fatiguait si vite. Il était le seul à être normal dans cette communauté? Il avait des doutes. Au moins Gimli était aussi épuisé que lui. Le Nain était à ses côté, il l'entendait grommeler dans sa barbe: "inspire, expire", en boucle. Et l'homme du Gondor ne pu reprimer un sourire.

Il se refocalisa sur sa course, évitant pierres et monticules pouvant le faire trébucher. En levant les yeux de sa trajectoire, il pouvait voir le soleil décliner doucement à l'Ouest. Il grogna. Ils allaient maintenant continuer leur route dans le noir. Ou du moins à la lumière de la lune. Le capitaine remarqua alors la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et Legolas et Aragorn. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi rapide? Il soupira entre deux inspirations.

"Depechez-vous!" Lança la voix d'Aragorn. "On les ratrappe. On devrait être sur eux dans moins de deux jours!"

Et il accelera l'allure, l'Elfe sur ses talons. Gimli poussa un gémissement.

"Serieusement?" Demanda le Nain à l'Homme. "J'ai la vague impression qu'ils veulent notre mort."

"Et bien, maître Nain." Commença Boromir, hochant la tête afin d'exprimer son accord. "Je pense qu'ils _oublient_ vaguement que nous sommes normaux, _nous_!" il insista sur les derniers mots.

Le soldat entendit un ricanement moqueur venant d'Aragorn. Franchement, il avait beau être noble pendant un combat, loyaux envers ses amis, il était un vrai...gamin, des fois. Nouveau soupire de Boromir et les deux compères reprirent leur chemin.

Il devait maintenant faire nuit depuis environ deux ou trois heures. La lune était haute dans le ciel, ainsi Boromir pouvait voir assez distinctement les obstacles. Il en avait marre, il ne sentait plus ses jambes or il refusa de le dire à voix haute. Il avait une fierté tout de même! Alors il continua, en rêvant de pouvoir s'arreter rien qu'un peu.

Soudainement, quelque chose se passa. D'abord c'était lointain puis de plus en plus proche et enfin un tremblement de pouvoir le traversa, la faisant s'arreter net. Il dû mettre un genou au sol afin de ne pas tomber. Le pouvoir qui le transperçait était aussi puissant que l'anneau. Pas maléfique mais si puissant...son souffle fut coupé pendant quelques secondes et de la sueur commença à perler sur son front. Boromir leva les yeux. Il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cette puissance. Non, ils le ressentaient tous. Alors Boromir se demanda s'ils étaient les seuls à l'avoir sentit dans ce monde.

Puis le pouvoir et le tremblement cessa aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu. Boromir mit quelques minutes avant de se redresser. Il vit Aragorn soutenir Legolas. Ils s'approchaient d'eux. Apparement l'Elfe avait du mal à marcher. Les Elfes avaient, après tout leurs sens bien plus fins que les autres espèces, étant proche de la nature.

Gimli aggripa le bras de Boromir afin de pouvoir tenir debout. Boromir l'aida volontier, lui aussi avait encore les jambes tremblantes.

"Vous avez senti...ce pouvoir?" Demanda inquiet le Rodeur. "Sa puissance...comme celle de l'anneau."

"Je crois que nous l'avons tous senti, Aragorn." Coupa Gimli. "Mais d'où elle vient? Ce n'est clairement pas l'anneau! Ce pouvoir était pur!"

"Legolas, que t'ont dit tes sens?" Reprit le capitaine.

"Je ne sais pas, Estel...comme le maitre Nain l'a si bien dit: c'est pur..." Expliqua l'Elfe. "Mais je pense que ce pouvoir vient d'un être vivant jeune. Enfin, je pense."

"Moi ce qui m'inquiète surtout." Intervint Boromir pour la première fois. "C'est si nous ne sommes pas les seuls à l'avoir senti."

"J'en doute, Boromir, j'en doute..." Fit tristement Aragorn.

*

À la frontière de Fangorn, se dressait Isengard. Tour noire entourée de murs aussi noirs qu'elle, se détachant de la forêt vaste et verte. Mais de l'Isengard s'échappait des fumées inquiétantes d'arbres brûlés. Dans les anciens jardins de Sarouman, une usine construite par les orcs manevrait.

C'était sur son balcon que Saroumane ressentit le pouvoir. Il se precipita, inquiet, à l'interieur et entra violement dans la salle dite du "trône". Au centre, sur un piedestale se tenait le Palantir. Celui-ci brillait d'une lueur rouge montrant ainsi que Sauron voulait le contacter. Le sorcier ne pouvait s'empecher de penser qu'il voulait ce pouvoir puissant pour lui. Mais pour le moment, il tendit sa main crochue au dessus de la boule et s'empressa de fermer les yeux. Il se sentit quitter son corps et parcourir les royaumes si vite qu'il ne vit que du flou. Enfin, l'immense tour du Mordor apparu devant lui. Elle était bien plus haute que la sienne et plus imposante. Puis l'Oeil vient à lui. Grand œil orange avec une longue pupille verticale. Sarouman ne pu s'empecher de frissoner. Même s'il admirait Sauron, il en avait peur.

L'Oeil le toisa pendant quelques minutes. Le sorcier blanc soutient avec peine son regard. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait pas briser le contact, Sauron n'aimait pas ça.Et les represailles étaient assez douloureuses.

"Sarouman, je ne connais pas ce pouvoir." Commença enfin la voix grave de Sauron dans la langue du Mordor, brisant ainsi le silence. "Mais, mes Nazguls peuvent le sentir comme ils sentent mon anneau."

"Et que voulez-vous, seigneur?" Demanda Sarouman, intrigué par ce qu'il venait de dire. "Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas très bien."

"Silence, sorcier!" Ordonna Sauron, faisant ainsi piler net Sarouman. "Je te demande de me l'apporter. Un pouvoir aussi puissant que mon anneau est pour moi! Pour _moi_ , tu entends?" Sarouman s'empressa d'acquiscer. "Bien, va-t-en, maintenant!"

Et il renvoya Sarouman dans sa tour. Celui-ci resta figé pendant un instant, avant de se tourner et s'assoir. Il réflechit alors à l'opportunité de s'emparer du pouvoir. Pourquoi pas? Il était tenté... Sauron semblait en avoir peur. Autant en profiter. Son ricanement se fit de plus en plus fort. Enfin il pourrait avoir du pouvoir. Enfin! Mais pour l'heure, il devait donner des ordres. Il se leva.

*

Dans les vastes forêts de la Lothlorien, un conseil elfique avait été improvisé. Les seigneurs Elfes qui ne pouvaient y assister à cause de la distance, tel Elrond ou Thranduil, participaient en communication télépathique. Tous se trouvaient dans une vaste salle ronde finement décorée par une architecture pointilleuse et délicate. Le blanc était la lumière dominante. La salle était éclairée par de petites lucioles très nombreuses tel une nuée d'étoile, ajoutant à ce décor de rêve, une beauté chaleureuse.

Au centre des sièges y étaient istallés. Et sur les plus ouvragés, se trouvaient, à droite Celeban et à gauche, Galadriel. Les autres Elfes étaient placés en cercle, écoutant les seigneurs des forêts. Ils parlaient en ce moment même dans leur tête.

"Je dois me montrer bien surprit que ceci ait été senti jusqu'à notre Forêt Noire." Annonça Thranduil. "Mais ce pouvoir..."

"Roi Thranduil, je suis tout aussi étonné que vous." Intervint Elrond."Je pense réellement que le monde entier l'a senti. N'ai-je pas raison, Ma Dame?"

"Naturelement." Accorda Galadriel. "Ce qui veut aussi dire que Sauron est au courant, donc, je suis certaine qu'il le cherche déjà."

"Sait-il au moins que ce pouvoir appartient à un être vivant?" S'enquit le seigneur. "Si c'est la cas cette personne est dans un danger bien plus important."

"Non, je pense qu'il croit avoir affaire à un objet." Reprit la Dame. "Il n'a pas d'Elfes pour lui apporter la nouvelle. On a un coup d'avance."

"Alors que fait-on?" Celeban intervenait pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion. Il semblait inquiet, son visage étant plissé. "Je doute sincerement que nous devons le laisser dans la nature."

"Cher Celeban, laissons là mon fils s'en charger." Coupa Thranduil. "J'ai reçu, il y a à peine une heure, une information où la personne ayant ce pouvoir était bien proche d'eux."

Un silence se fit. Les Elfes se lançèrent des regards inquisiteurs. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment si un seul Elfe pouvait gerer la situation. Quelque soit son rang.

"Il est, après tout, accompagné d'Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, Boromir fils de Denethor et Gimli fils de Gloïn, même si c'est un Nain, il reste pas moins un bon combatant." Continua le roi dans sa lançée. "Ils devraient pouvoir se faire des alliés rapidement et facilement!"

"Seigneur Elrond." Déclara Galadriel après avoir donné son accord au roi. "Vous vous rappelez d'il y a 3 000 ans? Cette fois, où, avant la dernière bataille je vous ai annoncer la prophétie?"

"Evidemment ma Dame!" S'écria Elrond rapidement. "Je ne pourrais l'oublier!"

"Excusez moi." fit Celeban. "Mais je crois que le roi Thranduil et moi-même ne pouvons suivre. De quelle prophétie parlez-vous? Et pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler avant?"

"Celeban, j'en suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais en parler s'en être sûre moi même de la vérasité de celle-ci." S'excusa la Dame, en secouant légerement la tête avec un sourire contrit. "Ce jour là, je devais avec Elrond et Isildur mettre en place une stratégie. Nous étions tout les trois seulement. Et je me souvient plus vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai pu entendre les paroles des Valars en moi. Une prophétie, annonçant la chute de Sauron. Mais sa fin n'a pas été celle annoncée, alors j'ai pensé qu'elle était fausse. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord, Elrond et moi de l'oublier pour le moment." Raconta Galadriel. Elle fit une courte pause avant de reprendre. "Ensuite, 3 000 ans ont passé, et Sauron est revenu. La prophétie me revenait à chaque fois dans ma tête. Mais je devais me concentrer sur d'autres problèmes. Et aujourd'hui ce pouvoir...alors je pense que cette prophétie est vraie, maintenant."

Un nouveau silence suivit son récit. Chacun méditant sur ses paroles.

"Pourions nous savoir ce qu'elle raconte?"Questionna Thranduil.

"Il vaudrait mieux, en effet, que vous l'apprenez." Soupira Elrond. "Dame Galadriel, je vous laisse leur dire."

La Dame sourit. Elle se redressa pour ce donner une certaine autorité. Celeban ne pu s'empecher de grogner face à ce comportement enfantile de sa femme. Elle sourit d'avantage.

" _Le retour sera marqué par les ténébres,_

 _La Terre pliera tristement dans le noir,_

 _Mais le destin glacé venu de l'ombre,_

 _Apportera sans réellement le savoir,_

 _La paix faisant crullement défaut,_

 _Dans ce monde sans espoir."_

*

Sur les pleines de Rohan, à quelques miles de la positions d'Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli et Legolas, se trouvait le camp des orcs et Uruks. Ils s'étaient installés près de la forêt de Fangorn afin de pouvoir détruire les branches pour les mettre dans le feu. Ensuite, une fois le camp prêt, un des Uruk avait placé les deux prisonniers à côté d'un petit feu, contre des branches. Et ils avaient été laissés là. Le chef des Uruks avait prévenu que personne ne devait les toucher. Ils devaient arriver vivant et entier à Sarouman.

Merry se sentait somnelant. Après avoir passé une journée à être balancé sur le dos d'un Uruk fort peu confortable, il était courbaturé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son cousin pour constater qu'il était dans le même état que lui. Merry se redressa lentement et couragesement. Il refusait d'avoir peur des ces monstres. Le Hobbit sursauta quand il reçut quelque chose sur sa tête. En baissant les yeux, il vit à ses pieds un morceau de...nourriture? Enfin, il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre la chose noire. L'orc qui lui avait envoyé cette chose, partit en grognant dans son horrible langue.

"Ah!" S'exclama Pippin, en s'étirant lui aussi. "J'ai besoin de bouger un peu. Et de manger de la vraie nourriture pas ça!"

"Pippin! Moins fort!" Le rabroua Merry, en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui afin de voir si personne n'avait entendu. "Fait attention, ici on est avec l'ennemi! Gare à toi!"

"Pardon...je ne pensais pas..." S'excusa tant bien que mal le jeune Hobbit. "Sinon, tu sais pourquoi ils nous ont amener sans nous tuer?"

"Surement parce que Sarouman ne sais pas qui à l'anneau." Reflechit Merry. S'il le pouvait il aurait bien mis sa main sur son menton pour aider son esprit à se focaliser sur son idée. Peu importe il ferait sans. "Si c'est le cas ils ne doivent pas savoir...c'est clair Pippin?"

"Oui, Merry!" Il hocha la tête. "Et maintenant, on fait com..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Une puissante vague et un tremblement l'interrompit. Merry écarquilla ses yeux. Que ce passait-il? Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua les orcs et les Uruks s'ajitaient ressemblant alors à des fourmis ouvrières. Il aurait bien aimé en rire mais il était pétrifié sur place. Puis une lumière blanche, rayonnante dans la nuit noire, apparu à quelques mètres du camp. Le Hobbit ferma les yeux afin d'éviter d'être aveuglé bêtement. Derrière ses paupières, il pouvait voir l'intensité de la lumière diminuer jusqu'à disparaitre. Alors, seulement il ouvrit les yeux.

Les Uruks avaient avancé précipitement dans cette direction, armes à la main. Puis ils se figèrent. Ils parlèrent dans leur langue d'une voix forte. Merry, lui, ne pouvait rien voir de là où il se trouvait, mais il tenta quand même en plissant des yeux, en vain.

 _Mais pourquoi donc se sont-ils arretés?_ Se demanda-t-il, à la fois inquiet et intrigué. _Qui a-t-il de si surprenant?_

Sa réponse arriva vite. Un Uruk se baissa et attrapa quelque chose. Le Hobbit pu distinguer une petite silhouette pendouiller du bras du monstre. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux et marcha d'un pas lourd vers eux. Merry ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise quand la pauvre petit silhouette se fit plus proche et plus distincte. C'était un petit garçon, enfin plutôt un petit Elfe, ce qui était rare, un enfant Elfe. Merry n'en avait jamais vu encore. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans et faisait une demi-tête de moins qu'eux. Son visage fin, pâle et beau, mais tout Elfe était beau, était encadré par de long cheveux noir de jais arrivant dans le creux de ses reins. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient de larmes. Sa bouche fine était cripsé sur une grimace. Il portait une robe noire et longue retenu par un fil argenté. L'enfant semblait si pur...si innocent, plongé dans un monde cruel.

L'Uruk envoya le petit Elfe sur eux. Merry le receptionna tant bien que mal. Pippin arriva à la rescousse. Merry regarda précipitement s'il n'avait rien. Et fut soulagé de constater, que mis à part la frayeur de l'enfant, il allait bien. Aussi le Hobbit remarqua qu'il n'était pas attaché contrairement à eux. En même temps que pourrait faire un enfant de dix ans effrayé dans un camps d'orcs? La réponse s'imposait d'elle même.

"Et, petit." Commença Merry, quand il remarqua que l'Elfe tremblait. "Ne t'inquiète pas, nous te ferons rien. Nous sommes nous aussi prisonnier de ces orcs."

"Qui êtes-vous?" La voix de l'enfant n'était qu'un murmure. "Où sommes-nous?"

"Nous sommes des Hobbits!" Fit fièrement Pippin. Puis devant le regard interrogateur de l'Elfe, il renseigna. "Un peuple vivant dans la comté, de petites tailles. Je suis Pippin et voici mon cousin Merry. Ne juge pas sur nos apparences, on est adulte! Et puis je ne sais pas où nous sommes. Je connais pas la région, mais on est à côté d'une forêt. Et toi qui est-tu? Et d'où viens-tu?"

L'enfant les observa longuement. Merry, lui se perdit dans son esprit. Il ne comprennait pas comment cet enfant était apparu. Apparement dans cette étrange lumière. Et, il semblait à l'origine du tremblement. Peut-être? Merry soupira. Comment un enfant elfique avait pu en arriver là? Bonne question. Sa reflexion fut stoppé par la réponse de l'Elfe.

"Je...euh...je pense m'appeler Nathanael Peverell...mais je ne suis pas sûr..." Annonça l'enfant completement perdu et indécis, les yeux dans les vagues. "Je...euh...ne crois pas me rappeler d'où je viens..."

Merry et Pippin s'échangèrent un regard surprit. Merry ne put s'empecher de penser que l'Elfe était peut-être en partit amnésique. Il se souvenait de son nom donc...Puis Nathanael désigna doucement les orcs.

"C'est quoi ces horribles créatures? Leurs auras sont noires et cruelles..." Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, comme s'il avait peur que sa question soit stupide.

"Des orcs et des Uruks." Répondit Merry. "Ils sont au service de Sauron et Sarouman...des monstres vils et cannibales!"

À ses mots, l'enfant se roula en boule, dû à la peur? Merry se sentit coupable de l'avoir effrayé. Il entreprit de se ratrapper.

"Mais ils ne vont rien nous faire! Sinon ils nous auraient déjà tué!" S'écria-t-il se voulant rassurant. Il se maudit de ne pas savoir parler aux enfants. Il reprit dans un chuchotement. "Et puis, avec Pippin nous pensions nous échapper cette nuit. Mais il faudrait pour ça que tu nous libères. Pourrais-tu le faire?"

Nathanael hocha la tête mais se figea peu après. Merry inclina la tête dans un mouvement interrogateur.

"Vous...allez m'amener avec vous?" Questionna-t-il timidement.

Merry fut choqué par cette question. Il n'était pas cruel dans son apparence! L'enfant n'avait pas à les trouver méchant. Alors pourquoi demandait-il ceci?

"Bien sur, voyons!" Rétorqua Pippin. "Hors de question de te laisser avec ces horribles créatures!"

L'Elfe paru se détendre à cette réponse. Il sourit doucement, avant de s'approcher du Hobbit le plus proche, c'est-à-dire Pippin. Il commença à dénouer la corde avec concentration tandis que Merry montait la garde afin de prévenir si un garde arrivait. Mais ceux-ci étaient en pleine dispute un poil violente. Et ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Il entendit enfin une exclamation de joie. En se tournant, il remarqua Pippin avec un immense sourire, les mains libres, remercier Nathanael. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et entreprit sa tache. Et Pippin regardait à son tour si tout allait bien autour. Merry sentit des mains douces sur la peau de son poignet. Les doigts agile de l'enfant tournait la corde dans tout les sens, enlevant un nœu par-ci un autre par-là. Une fois fini, la corde tomba au sol et Merry étira ses poignets endolories.

Alors que le Hobbit allait à son tour le remercier, il entendit des bruits de sabots, puis des cris et enfin des fraquas d'armes. Des soldats venaient d'apparaitre et fonçaient sur le camp massacrant à coup de flêches, de lances et d'épées, les orcs désorganisés. Merry ne reflechit pas une seconde de plus. Ils devaient se mettre à l'abris: ils étaient bien trop petits pour être vu dans cette masse et surtout de nuit. Il força l'enfant pétrifié à ce lever en l'attrapant par le bras, puis partit en direction de la forêt en courant. Pippin le suivait de pret. Ils durent s'arreter plusieurs fois afin d'éviter un cheval qui ruhait, une arme donnant un coup, un orc passant par là. Mais ils purent pénetraient rapidement dans la forêt, s'enfonçant ainsi dans les sous bois.

Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus éloignés, mais pas encore assez loin du point de vu de Merry. Au moins se dit-il personne n'a remarqué leur disparition. Et il savait qu'Aragorn arriverai à les retrouver. Mais pour l'instant il devait s'assurer de mettre une distance suffisante entre eux et les soldats. Ces soldats étaient bien tombés. Ils avaient pu s'enfuir s'en se faire remarquer! Merry sourit, soulagé. Mais son soulagement fut court quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où aller! Il ne connaissait pas la moins du monde cet endroit et cette forêt n'était pas très rassurante. Les arbres se dressaient de façon menaçantes et sombres. La lumière de la lune filtrait difficilement à travers les feuilles accentuant encore plus cette obscurité. Par ailleurs, les arbres amettaient des grincements à glacer le sang.

Merry sentit Nathanael s'agripper et se coller à lui, cherchant un peu de reconfort. Pippin aussi s'approcha, mais il le fit notamment pour s'adresser à eux.

"Que fait-on maintenant? On ne connait pas la forêt et celle-ci est flippante!" Assura le Hobbit à voix basse.

Merry acquisça simplement ne voulant pas rajouter des paroles inutiles. Soudain, un craquement sonore d'arbre coupé s'eleva au dessus d'eux. Des copeaux de bois tombèrent sur leurs épaules. Le jeune Hobbit leva le plus doucement possible la tête et se figea. L'arbre sur lequel ils s'appuyaient, bougeait! Impossible! Il n'y avait pas de vent...Il poussa l'Elfe derrière lui et le fit reculer précipitement. Et il observa d'un air incrédule l'arbre se mouvoir.

Se fut, dans un premier temps, ses racines qui bougèrent. Elles se décrochaient littéralement du sol. Enfin la secousse gagna l'arbre entier. Des branches à gauche et à droite se déplaçaient étrangement à la manière des bras, finissant en longues fourches. Puis, c'est en regardant le haut de l'arbre, que Merry remarqua que ça ressemblait vaguement à un visage. Rugueux et couvert d'écorce, certe, mais quand même. Une feinte se dessinait sur le bas de ce "visage" laissant penser à une bouche. Une avancée sur le centre comme un nez irrégulier qui se dressait fièrement. En dessus de cette "tête" Les feuilles et branches tombaient sur le côté de la même façon que des cheveux. Enfin cet arbre "ouvrit" des yeux dorés avec une pupille noire brillant dans la nuit.

Merry déglutit: cet arbre était bel et bien vivant. Et Nathanael s'accrocha plus fort à lui. Avec son bras, il l'entoura d'une manière protectrice. Il ne savait pas de quel côté était cette créature arbesque. etil ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Mais il savait que s'ils s'enfuyaient maintenant ils n'auraient jamais le temps de faire quelques mètres avant d'être rattrapés. Il jeta un œil à son cousin. Sa bouche grande ouverte lui donnait un air d'enfant découvrant un cadeau. Merry se demanda s'il ne ressemblait pas à ça. Il sursauta quand il entendit une voix rauque, grave mais rassurante venant de l'arbre.

"Je vous attendais, maitres Hobbits. Je me nomme Sylvebarbe." Annonça-t-il laissant pantois trois êtres tremblants mais totalement stupéfaits. "Venez, venez, le mage blanc nous attend!"

*

Et voilà! Ça sera tout pour ce chapitre! Suite au prochain numéro!

Bref, juste pour vous dire que le début de l'histoire ressemble au "Deux tours" mais ça changera rapidement.

Aussi pour dire que l'arrivé d'Harry devant les orcs est un peu cliché mais il devait absolument rencontrer Merry et Pippin pour le suite de l'histoire!

Bien sur, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos review car même si je ne vous reponds pas je les lis tous!

Voilà, voilà! À le prochaine fois et merci de lire "Le Nouvel Istar"!!!


	3. 2- Rencontre version Istar

Bonjour à tous!

Ravie de vous retrouver pour la suite! Je vous remercie de suivre mon histoire et de vos review qui me font très plaisir. Je suis émue à chaque fois! Merci! Merci!

Evidemment, j'espère que le chapitre 1 vous a plu! Si c'est pas le cas bah, c'est pas grave! Clin d'œil.

Je tiens alors à répondre à vos questions.

 **Ornaluca:** Ah des questions techniques! Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment quand je vais poster mes chapitres. Je dirai que ça sera plutôt de temps en temps, quand j'ai le temps, l'envie etc. Mais je ne compte pas m'arreter maintenant alors il risque d'y en avoir assez souvent. (Je suis sur ma lancée!) Ensuite, non, je viens de commencer à écrire sur fanfiction cette semaine et que sur ce site, alors il n'y a qu'ici que j'ai posté. Voilà, voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question!

 **Guest:** Comme je l'ai dit au dessus mon rythme de paruption est varié. Ça dépendra de plein de facteurs différents. Ensuite, non, il n'y aura pas de slash concernant Harry, mais il y en aura un concernant Legolas avec...surprise!

 **NarcisseYaourt:** J'adore les Elfes! C'est un peu pour ça que Harry a muté en Elfe. Bon d'accord j'aurais pu ne pas le mettre en enfant mais la Mort a expliqué qu'il n'avait pas vécu d'enfance, ainsi qu'il était pur et innocent malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Et quoi de mieux qu'un enfant pour représenter ces vertues! En tout cas, Harry ne se battra pas tout de suite: trop jeune et totalement boulversé mentalement. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas il se battra à un moment ou un autre! Action power!

Donc sur ce place au chapitre!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Rowling et à Tolkien.

Attention certaines scènes peuvent être violentes, vous voilà prévenu!

*

 **Chapitre 2: Rencontre version Istar**

Il se sentait totalement dépassé par les évenements qui s'enchainaient. D'abord ils couraient dans les plaines, puis rencontraient les soldats du Royan, dont Eomer, neveu du roi Theoden, ensuite ils apprenaient que ceux-ci avaient massacré un groupe d'orcs, et enfin ils leur disaient: aucuns survivants. Mais quel journée de mer*! Heureusement que personne pouvait parler l'elfique, enfin sauf Legolas, sinon il aurait reçu des regards choqués de la par des cavaliers. A vrai dire un roi ne jurait pas. Même s'il n'était qu'héritier. Aragorn voyait bien par contre le sourire amusé de l'Elfe, même si celui-ci pleurait en silence la perte des Hobbits, il ne pouvait s'empecher de sourire narquoisement. Ce qui mit encore plus de mauvaise humeur l'Homme.

Mais Aragorn se reprit rapidement. Il voulait vérifier les dires d'Eomer. Tandis que le cavalier lui donnait trois chevaux, un cadeau rare et incroyable d'offrir de tels cadeaux pour les cavaliers, il entendit Gimli se plaindre. Alors Aragorn décida de mettre le Nain avec un cavalier accompli. Lui pas question. Elevé parmis les Elfes, il adorait la vitesse mais refusait de monter à cru: il n'était pas à l'aise. Legolas? Non, il aimait la liberté et montait à cru. De plus mettre un Elfe avec un Nain s'étair une mission suicide. Alors il restait Boromir. Oui, bon cavalier qui s'entendait bien avec Gimli. Ce problème étant reglé, Arogorn se depecha de monter à cheval après avoir salué Eomer.

Il partit au grand galop sans attendre ses compagnons. Il entendit même de vagues râles. Mais il s'en fichait. Ce qu'il voulait c'est de retrouver les Hobbits, de voir s'ils étaient vivants, en bonne santé. Et là, il élançait son étalon directement vers la fumée acre des cadavres brûlés des orcs. Il avait ce mince espoir de les appercevoir avec de grands sourires moqueurs, leur disant qu'ils avaiant fait une bonne blague. Il passa alors la dernière colline séparant les plaines de Fangorn. Il s'arreta en haut observant le décor qui s'offrait à lui, les yeux plissés afin de ne pas laisser passer le moindres détails, aussi insinifiant fut il.

Ses compagnons apparurent à ses côté, se figeant à leur tour. De là où il se tenait, Aragorn distinguait très bien l'ancien camp d'orcs. Des foyers de feu brûlaient encore, des armes jonchaient le sol nu. Et, au centre, une immence pile malodorante de cadavres fumaient. Le Rodeur ne voyant rien de special, s'avança. Il se sentait déçu de ne pas voir Merry et Pippin, et ravala la crainte que ceux-ci étaient maintenant dans la pile.

Il se depecha donc d'arriver sur la scène de massacre et stoppa son cheval à quelques mètres de l'ancien camp. Il sauta à terre ordonnant en elfique à son étalon de ne pas bouger. Il entendit ses amis le rejoindre une à deux minutes après. Le premier à faire face au tat fut Gimli qui s'y jeta littéralement fouillant à coup de hache, les cadavres. Boromir alla vite le rejoindre: à deux ils iraient plus vite.

Aragorn se félicita de l'ignitiative de ses compagnons. Il pouvait clairement se fier à eux. Il en était heureux. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il devait les retrouver! Il se l'était juré! Alors il se mit à chercher des traces mettant en avant ses talents de rôdeur. Il apperçu Legolas faire de même. Il s'accroupit passant doucement la main dans l'herbe, cherchant la moindre irrégularité, le moindre indice. Il analysa et put suivre en partie le combat qui s'était déroulé cette nuit.

"Estel!" Appela Legolas de sa voix mélodieuse. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart du camp et faisait des grands gestes afin d'attirer son attention. "Viens voir, je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose de fort interéssant!"

L'héritier du Gondor sauta sur ses jambes et alla rejoindre son ami Elfe, suivit de près par Boromir et Gimli. Ceux-ci n'avaient absolument rien découvert de particulier. La première chose qu'il fit quand il fit sur place, c'était de regarder le sol. Aragorn se baissa sous les yeux des ses compagnons attendant son verdicte. Le Rôdeur se coupa alors du monde, se concentrant uniquement sur sa tache. Ici, deux Hobbits étaient installés, un surement assis, l'autre allongé. Ils n'ont que peu bougé. Mais quelque chose d'étrange ne correspondait pas...comme si une autre petite personne était avec eux. À ça s'ajouta les liens juste déliés et non coupés comme Aragorn se serait attendu. Il plissa les yeux, frustré de ne pas connaître la réponse. Quelqu'un semblait les avoir aidé. Et les traces partaient vers Fangorn.

Il se leva, en lachant un gros soupire à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Qui était donc ce personnage mystère? Et pourquoi les avoir aidé? Où sont-ils allés? La voix de Boromir mit fin à ces reflexions.

"Qui a-t-il, Aragorn? Qu'a tu vu?" S'enquit-il. "Tu restes dans perdu dans ton esprit depuis dix minutes!"

"Boromir..." Soupira l'interpellé. "Je te rassure les deux Hobbits sont en vie..." Il s'arreta quelques secondes contemplant la mine soulagée du capitaine. "Mais, une troisième personne était avec eux, les a liberé et ce sont enfuis dans la forêt."

"Une autre personne?" S'étonna Gimli. "Un autre prisonnier ou un soldat du Royan?"

"Non!" Aragorn secoua la tête pour nier l'annonce du Nain. "Cette personne était peut-être un prisonnier, mais pas un soldat. D'après les traces, il fait la même taille que les Hobbits. Et si c'était un soldat, Eomer nous aurait prévenu!"

"Allons-nous les chercher? Dans Fangorn?" S'écria Legolas excité d'entrer dans la mythique forêt elfique.

"Dans une forêt!" Fit un Gimli horrifié de penetrer dans un endroit avec des grands arbres menaçants. "Très peu pour moi! Pour quels raisons sont-ils entrés dans cet horrible endroit!"

"Maître Nain!" Contredit l'Elfe avec un visage renfermé et une mine outrée. " Moi, je vous ai bien suivit dans une mine! Un Elfe dans une mine! Mais je l'ai fait. Alors tu ne dois pas te plaindre! Reflechies-tu, donc? Comment des Hobbits pourraient s'enfuir en pleine nuit, en plein combat dans les vastes plaines du Rohan? Sans aucun moyen de se couvrir! Tu me fais honte, Nain!"

L'Elfe disparu, sans attendre les Hommes et un Nain pétrifié, dans la forêt. Aragorn fusilla du regard le dit Nain, avec le regard signifiant clairement: "reflechie avant de parler", et suivit son ami. Mais il s'arreta et se cacha derrière un tronc large à la lisière. Il voulait voir la réaction de Gimli et observer son changement de mentalité. Il était réellement interessé.

Boromir se pencha pour arriver à sa hauteur. Ils se fixèrent pendant un instant. Gimli finit par détourner son regard face à celui du capitaine. Il marmona dans sa barbe.

"Maître Gimli, c'était très maladroit de ta part." Commença enfin Boromir.

"Je...je n'avais pas reflechi..." S'excusa _presque_ le Nain.

" C'est cela que te reprochait l'Elfe." Continua l'Homme. "Je sais que votre haine Nains/Elfes est profonde, mais Legolas a mit sa rancœur de côté et a fait l'effort de te supporter, d'entrer dans une mine. Et toi, quel effort as-tu fourni?"

"..." Son silence fut éloquent.

"Allez, Gimli, cesse de faire l'enfant!" Explosa Boromir. "J'ai moi même fait des erreurs, surtout ces temps ci, mais je me suis accroché pour les reparer! Aragorn m'a accepté et je l'ai accepté en tant que roi! J'en suis heureux! Et j'ai réussi seulement car j'ai fait des efforts! A toi de le faire!"

Sur ces mots, il entra dans la forêt et ne remarqua pas Aragorn. Lui, souriait comme jamais il n'avait sourit auparavant. Il était tellement fier de cet homme, tellement fier qu'il soit son ami. Il détourna ses pensées pour fixer Gimli. Il était béat, aussi droit qu'un poteau. Finalement il se reprit. La seule chose qui permit au Rôdeur de voir qu'il avait changer c'était son pas hésitant vers Fangorn. Et le fait qu'il y entra était sa réponse. Il le depassa à son tour sans le voir.

Aragorn attendit un peu avant de les suivre. Il les retrouva rapidement dans une clairière. Legolas avait les yeux fermés, écoutant la verdure, Boromir était mal à l'aise mais avait mis un masque cachant son émotion et Gimli était totalement hors de son élément. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas lever sa hache. Quand le Rôdeur apparu, ils se concentrèrent sur lui.

"J'ai cherché des traces aux alentours." Annonça le Rôdeur. "Je pense avoir une mince piste."

Il se retourna et marcha d'un pas décidé dans une direction bien précise. En effet, avant de les rejoindre, il avait remarqué des fines branches de buissons morts cassées indiquant le passage de certaines personnes de petites tailles.

Pendant les quelques heures qui passèrent, ils marchaient écoutant les arbres étranges grincer d'un air intimidant. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient, plus par respect et par par peur de cette _sympathique_ forêt. S'ils prenaient autant de temps à retrouver les Hobbits c'était pour deux raisons, du moins selon Aragorn. La première étant que Merry et Pippin avaient couru profondément à l'interieur du sombre sous-bois. Et la deuxième était que leurs fines tailles laissaient peu de traces, ce qui obligeait à Aragorn de s'arreter plusieurs fois, ne voulant pas passer à côté d'une quelquonque autre piste.

Alors que le soir tombait, ça faisait une journée que les quatres compagnons parcouraient la forêt, que les gémissements "arbesques" se firent entendre. Mais cette fois ils étaient menaçant. Aragorn vit Legolas se stopper, les yeux écarquillés de colère et tristesse. Le Rôdeur dû s'arreter. Gimli et Boromir s'échangèrent un regard étonné.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Souffla Boromir. "Qu'a donc Legolas?"

"C'est un Elfe." Répondit le Rôdeur les oreilles aux aguets, attendant une potentielle menace. "Il parle avec la nature, ce que les arbres lui disent ne doivent pas le réjouir."

Aragorn posa une main sur la garde de son épée, il savait qu'il devait maintenant attendre la fin de la "conversation" afin de continuer leur chemin. Si Legolas s'était arrété, cela signifiait une chose: problèmes à l'horizon! Alors il observa les environs. L'endroit était dégagé, surement un des seul endroit où l'on puisse voir les étoiles scintillantes. La demi-lune éclairait à moitié l'espace. Un fin ruisseau traversait au centre la clairière refletant chaque lumière argentée du ciel. A la lisière un gros rochet, plus un promontoir, les dominait. Du sol sortait quelques touffes d'herbes vertes foncées.

Puis le mouvement de l'Elfe le ramena à la réalité. Il l'examina et fut surpris de la voir aussi triste. Legolas posa sa main droite sur son cœur et balaya l'espace de sa main. Ce salut était celui pour dire bonjour, au revoir ainsi que paix à ton âme chez les Elfes. Le Rôdeur fit un signe pour demander ce qu'il ce passait à son ami.

"La forêt se meurt." Renseigna-t-il dans un long soupire. "Sarouman la détruit pour Isengard, apparement. Les arbres pleurent...ils sont tristes. Leurs gardiens sont devenus passifs..."

"Attendez, Attendez!" S'écria Boromir. "Je ne pense pas te suivre. Comment ça les arbres "pleurent"? Et quels gardiens passifs?"

"Sache, Boromir, que les arbres ont appris à parler avec les Elfes." Expliqua l'archer avec un fin sourire rempli de fierté. "Nous avons fabriqué avec la magie les gardiens, appelés Ents, pour proteger les forêts des folies de ce monde. Or Sarouman, avec l'aide Sauron je suppose, les a rendu 'inactifs'."

"Et cette forêt..." Commença Gimli, qui pour la première fois de sa vie montrait de l'interet pour de la verdure.

"Cette forêt est une des plus vieille forêt elfique. La plupart d'entre nous vivaient ici autrefois. Mais les Hommes se sont instalés trop près de nous, et on s'est alors éloigné." Continua Legolas, content de pouvoir partager l'amour des forêts à ses compagnons. "Les Ents vont un moment à l'autre reprendre leurs esprits donc je ne m'inquiète pas tellement. Par contre, ils m'ont annoncé que le mage blanc est là et apparement il s'ag..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Aragorn sentit une puissance et une lumière blanche derrière lui. Les deux autres firent volte-face, empoignant haches et épées. Sur le promontoir, vide il y a quelques instants, se trouvait maintenant une silhouètte blanche entourée de lumière blanche. Le Rôdeur pouvait vaguement apercevoir un bâton dans sa main droite. Le mage blanc.

 _Sarouman!_ Fut la seule pensée de l'héritier.

Il était paniqué. Si on les avait découvert...nuance, si Sarouman les avait découvert, ils étaient clairement...dans le mer*! Le destin semblait s'être acharné sur eux, les pauvres âmes damnées qu'ils étaient. Aragorn eut un sourire ironique sur son visage. Et s'élança sur lui, suivit de Boromir et Gimli. Il ne fallait pas que Sarouman parle, où il allait utiliser son art perfide de la manipulation. Trop concentré, il n'entendit pas Legolas s'écrier.

"Non! Attendez! Les arbres m'ont prévenu! Ce n'est pas Sarouman!"

Dommage, cela lui aurait empecher d'être humilié par un magicien un peu trop joueur au goût d'Aragorn.

Alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à deux pas du mage la garde de son épée brûla. Il dû la lacher précipitement, elle se fracassa au sol dans un bruit de métal, suivit d'un deuxième: Boromir ayant subit le même sort. Le Rôdeur recula de suite, laissant pas mal de place entre eux. Les haches de Gimli, qu'il avait lancé avec précision, furent repoussées avec facilité, le bâton du mage parant avec une vitesse hors norme. La lumière s'intensifia, obligeant Aragorn à positionner ses mains devant ses yeux.

"Qui voilà!" Fit une voix grave, pas celle de Sarouman, reconnu au moins le Rôdeur. Mais il ne connaissait pas la voix. "Des soldats à la recherche de leurs amis!"

"Comment...qui êtes vous?" Questionna Boromir.

"Comment je le sais?" Repris l'homme. "Je les ai vu, hier, ils sont maintenant partis accomplir leur tâche! Et oui, ils vont magnifiquement bien."

Ce fut un soulagement que ressenti Aragorn. Enfin une bonne nouvelle! Mais deux questions restaient en suspence: Où étaient-ils? Et qui était le mage? Legolas s'approcha vivement d'eux. Etrangement, il lançait des insultes à leur encontre. Il disait, entre deux jurons, l'irresponsabilité et le "fonçage" était stupide _surtout_ quand il devait leur dire quelque chose _d'important_. Aragorn se sentit honteux face à la véracité des propos de son ami. De plus, pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'obligation de traduire ses paroles. Le ton qu'il a employé, a été parfaitement compris des autres. Sincerement, ils ressemblaient à des enfants pris en fautes.

" Mithrandir! Quel plaisir de vous voir en vie!" Fit avec joie l'Elfe. "Veillez m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu les prévenir plus tôt de votre arriver, mais ceux là sont partit un peu vite." S'excusa-t-il, en les indiquant d'un balancement élégant de bras vers eux.

"...je rêve où je viens d'entendre Legolas appeler le mage "Mithrandir"?" Demanda Borimir confu. "Soit c'est moi qui devient sénile, ce qui est fort probable, soit c'est l'Elfe, ce qui m'étonnerai, soit Gandalf a ressucité, ce qui est...bizarre..."

Il eut plusieurs reniflements amusés face à la mini-tirade ironique du capitaine. Mais, comme pour confirmer les paroles de Legolas, la lumière blanche disparue pour laisser place à Gandalf, en vie et completement blanc, sauf sa peau qui est beige et ses yeux qui sont bleus, mais ça ce sont des détails sans réellement d'importances pour Aragorn. Il était heureux! Que de bonnes nouvelles pour le moment! Le magicien était en vie. Il avait était totalement dévasté par sa perte face au Balrog. Et il était revenu.

"Gandalf." Ria Aragorn soulagé. "Je suis...c'est incroyable! Vous êtes là, en vie! Et blanc!"

"Comment cela est-il possible?" Interrogea Gimli. "Vous êtes pourtant tombé! Et puis ce blanc..."

" Et bien, maître Nain." Sourit le mage. "Le balrog et moi avont combattu jusqu'au bout: il est mort, et dans un sens moi aussi..." Il s'assit sur la roche racontant sa petite histoire. Aragorn l'écouta passioné et captivé. "... alors les Valars m'ont renvoyé et ont fait de moi, ce que je suis, un mage blanc, Gandalf le Blanc."

Aragorn était ému de tout ceci. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Gandalf n'avait pas fini. Son insinct lui soufflait qu'il avait omis un détail. Important. Il voulu en avoir le cœur net.

"Mais, vous nous cachez encore quelque chose." Le pressa le Rôdeur.

"Effectivement..." Soupira le mage, résigné. "Le Valar de la Mort m'a demandé de veiller sur son protégé..."

"Un Valar ayant un protégé?" S'étonna Legolas. Il plissa les yeux. "Ça n'est jamais arrivé auparavant, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, mais je n'ai pu en apprendre plus." Continua-t-il. "Il a refusé de m'en dire plus..."

"Et pour les Hobbits?" Intervint Gimli, passant du coq à l'âne, sans vraiment le remarquer. Après tout, pour lui les Valars, c'est pas qu'il s'en fichait mais quand même! "Où sont-ils? Et leur tâche?"

"Je ne peux t'en dire plus, maître Gimli" Rigola le mage devant son inquiétude flagrante. "Ils vont s'occuper de cette forêt! Nous, nous devons aider le Rohan de l'influence de Sarouman!" Puis il se tourna à demi vers le rochet. "Mais avant, je dois vous presenter notre petit protégé, celui du Valar. Tu peux venir, mon enfant!"

Aragorn était surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé que Gandalf aurait trouvé le protégé en question aussi vite. Mais quel ne fut pas sa stupeur quand il le vit apparaitre. Un enfant Elfe, de dix ans surement, avec de beaux cheveux longs et noirs d'encre, des yeux verts les scutant avec timidité. Pâle et fin, il était. Portant une robe noire avec un fil d'argent la retenant au niveau de la taille. Il était pied nu. Il s'accrocha à Gandalf et se cacha à moitié derrière lui laissant que sa tête à leur vu. Aragorn, malgré tout le temps passé avec les Elfes n'avait jamais vu d'enfant elfique. C'était une première!

Le premier à réagir fut Legolas. Voir un enfant elfique ici l'avait perturbé. Il avança doucement vers lui et se baissa à un mètre de lui. Il lui tendit la main doucement.

" _Bonjour, je suis Legolas Vertefeuille, fils de Thranduil, du royaume de la Forêt Noire."_ Se présenta-t-il en elfique. " _Tu es, mon enfant?_ "

" _Nathanael Peverell..._ " Il rougit, et s'accrocha plus fort au mage.

" _Ne t'inquiète pas, Nathanael, je suis un Elfe comme toi._ " Annonça le plus grand des deux. " _Je ne te ferai aucun mal, je te protegerai si tu veux. Les enfants Elfes sont nos plus grands trésors!_ " Il le dit avec convistion et une pointe de fierté dans la voix, mais aussi avec de l'inquiétude.

Aragorn le comprenait. Du moins en partie. en effet, il n'avait pas cet instinct de protection que tout les Elfes avaient pour proteger leurs enfants. De plus, ce garçon semblait...il ne savait pas vraiment...mais ses yeux étaient tristes, timides, appeuré et bien d'autres sentiments passaient dans ses yeux, des sentiments qu'un enfant ne devrait pas connaitre. Il semblait...brisé. Et apparement tous l'avait remarqué. Mais Nathanael fit un effort un acceptant de serrer la main de Legolas, qui lui fit au passage un grand sourire. Doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur il désigna les autres et les présenta. Chacun faisait un signe de tête avec des têtes amicales, ou en faisant un petit geste de la main pour Gimli.

"Nous allons devoir l'amener." Ce n'était pas une question que demandait Boromir, mais une confirmation. "Je suppose, puisqu'il est, d'après un Valar, notre protégé. Et on ne peut pas le laisser là. Cela serait...irresponsable de notre part!"

"Effectivement, Boromir." Confirma Gandalf. "Il vient avec nous jusqu'au bout. Même si on risque de se battre, on le doit!"

"...je peux...rester si je vous gene..." Fit la petite voix hésitante de l'enfant.

"Hors de question!" Trancha Legolas. "Tu viens avec nous, point. Et le premier qui dit le contraire me servira de cible!"

"Ainsi soit-il!" Répliqua le mage, amusé par le nouvel instinct protecteur de l'Elfe. "En route pour Edolas!"

*

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était réellement dans un autre monde, certes moins évolué que le sien, mais quand même! Il avait pensé que la Mort blaguait, qu'il s'était accroché un espoir vain. Or tout était réel! Et maintenant il se nommait Nathanael Peverell, descendant d'un sorcier de légende qu'il avait tant admiré pour avoir osé defier la Mort. Le garçon était à cet instant, à cheval, à cru, tenu fermement par Legolas à l'avant. Ils se dirigeaient vers une ville appelée Edolas, s'il se souvenait bien. C'était la demeure des cavaliers du Rohan et qu'ils devaient aller les aider, s'il avait bien compris tout le problème. Malheureusement, il ne pu profité du paysage, bien trop fatigué pour le faire. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Alors il s'endormit dans les bras d'un Elfe attendri. Et il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé en deux jours...

Premièrement: le voyage hyper-rapide. La Mort l'avait embarqué et en quelques secondes lui avait assimilé un peu (beaucoup) de connaissances et d'histoires de ce monde d'un coup Harry s'était senti saturer. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas étudier, au contraire, mais il avait du mal à tout ranger. Sauron, Sarouman, Elfes, Smaug, Hobbits, Orcs etc. tournaient dans sa tête.

Deuxièment: l'arrivé. Pourquoi avait-il été obligé de faire une entrée si remarqué? Et de se faire capturer par d'horribles créatures à l'aura noire! Le destin se jouait de lui. Il avait eu tellement peur. Au moins il avait rencontré deux Hobbits, et avait pu s'échapper. Mais là encore un autre problème était tombé: son apparence. Il avait rajeuni. Serieusement? Pourquoi? Il avait eu envie de pleurer, d'ailleurs il l'avait peut-être fait, avoir dix ans lui rappeler d'assez mauvaix souvenirs. Mais finalement, sa nouvelle apparence avait l'avantage d'être d'une autre race qu'humaine: elfique. Là, il avait été heureux. Enfin partiellement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de percevoir la nature aussi distinctement, ça l'avait perturbé. Et d'après la Mort c'était son cadeau! Merci Mort! Il lui manquait plus de savoir quel était son héritage! Il pensait déjà en savoir un sur deux (la Mort lui avait dit "Tu as deux héritages magiques grâce à Ignotus! À toi de le découvrir! Bye!"). La lecture d'aura était l'un deux. L'autre, et bah, il ne savait pas encore.

Troisièment: la forêt. Et encore une forêt terrifiante, comme si la Forêt Interdite ne suffisait pas... Mais là c'était différent: il comprenait le language des arbres. Il avait été si surpris. Et l'Ent, encore plus. Puis tout s'était enchainé, Mithrandir était arrivé, la joie des Hobbits, l'étonnement de l'enfant face à un mage ressemblant un Dumbledore et à Merlin. Il avait été rassuré par son aura puissante mais sans danger. Puis le magicien l'avait acceuilli. Harry n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait accepté le contact physique aussi facilement. Habituellement, il aurait été paniqué d'être touché à cause de ce qu'il a vécu. Or, étrangement, il se sentit en sécurité avec lui, comme un grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il envoya alors les Hobbits "en mission sauvetage de forêt". Ensuite, le mage avait voulu faire une farce à ses compagnons. Et Harry compara son comportement enfantile avec les jumeaux Weasley. Le garçon vira alors cette pensée de sa tête. Ne pas penser au passé: trop douloureux. Une larme s'échapa de ses paupières fermées. Il avait alors rencontré un autre Elfe, Legolas, qu'il avait associé avec une figure paternelle, sans comprendre pourquoi, mais son instinct le lui disait. Il était détendu avec lui et, avait accepté , Mithrandir était l'exeption, que lui seul avait le droit au contact. Son aura était bienveillante, douce et gentille, dangereuse aussi (mais les autres aussi avait cette aura dengereuse). Les autres, il avait refusé en tremblant, ils avaient compris. Du moins, Harry l'espéra. Aragorn, qui apparement était un héritier, était à l'écoute et loyal, ainsi que légerement farceur sur les bords. Il avait un côté Sirius. D'ailleurs son aura s'accordait bien avec son caractère. Il l'aimait bien mais Harry ne voulait pas encore s'approcher trop près. Il le voyait bien en grand frère joueur. Puis venait Boromir, aussi loyal qu'Aragorn, voir plus, homme fort sans être brutal, aimant sa famille et son pays plus que tout. Il respirait la loyauté donc du poufsouffle. Ça l'avait fait sourire à cette idée. Là, au contraire, il était le grand frère respectable. Enfin, Gimli fut présenté. Le petit Elfe avait été surpis de rencontrer un Nain. Celui-ci avait un caractère et une aura sympathique, joueur mais brutal et fonceur, ressemblant alors plus à l'oncle drôle...

Et bizarrement, même s'il ne voulait avoir des contacts physiques qu'avec deux pesonnes sur cinq, il se sentait à l'aise parmis eux, les assimilant chacun avec un membre d'une famille. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu ça, voyait des personnes pour la première fois et les considerait comme tel. Pourquoi? Il en avait aucune idée. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient les premières personnes gentilles avec qui il avait parlé depuis des mois. C'était une hypothèse. Un coup de la Mort? Possible, c'était son genre. Mais ça il le découvrirait bien plus tard...

Maintenant, il sentit quelqu'un le secouer. Encore les yeux dans le brouillard, sa vue s'éclaira (il bénissait la vue elfique incroyable, grâce à ça, plus de lunettes immondes.). Devant eux, en hauteur, une ville/village en bois se dressait, entourée d'une haute palissade en bois. Il se demanda alors où avaient-ils bien pu trouver autant de bois dans des plaines. Bonne question qui restera surement sans réponse. Le plus haut bâtiment était surement la demeure royale: la seule grande construction en pierres blanches et en bois dorées. Mais de là où ils se tenaient, Harry pouvait clairement voir l'aura noire qui planait sur le palais. Annonçant la corruption, la manipulation et le mal.

"Le mal reigne, ici." Déclara-t-il d'une petite voix tremblante. "Le noir me le dit. Le malheur va s'abattre dans ce lieu! "

 _J'ai peur_ Pensa Harry fermement. _Mais je tiendrai..._

*

Et voilà! Une belle fin!

Non, pas vraiment, pour le moment.

Donc la suite pour...la suite quoi! Nannn, pour le prochain chapitre!

L'histoire commence enfin à changer de sa ligne initiale. Ça sera doucement mais surement! Enfin! Mais chut! je peux pas en dire plus!

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre et je vous remercie également pour vos review! Ça me fait plaisir! Je repète aussi que même si je réponds pas, je les lis tous. Et toutes les questions, j'y réponds en début de chapitre!

Bye Bye, tout le monde! À la prochaine!


End file.
